


Safe, Sane and Consensual

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Caning, Fluff, Frederick Chilton is a gift, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Someone Helps Will Graham, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick knew where his evening was headed from the moment Will walked into the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe, Sane and Consensual

Frederick knew where his evening was headed from the moment Will walked into the kitchen. An air of misery hung heavy about him, clinging to him like static. He moved slower than normal, hung his head lower than normal, walked like he was trudging through inches of mud. Slowly making his way to Frederick's spot at the table, he sank gracelessly to kneel in front of him.

“Please,” Will asked, voice soft. He looked down at the ground, somehow anxious over Frederick's answer. As if he'd ever been denied in his time of need. “Please, I need you.” With an almost shy glance up to Frederick he leaned down, lips just barely touching the tip of his shoe. “I need your help.”

Frederick took a deep breath, hand automatically moving to stroke through Will's messy auburn curls. He knew this dance well. He knew how tired and defeated Will could get chasing murderers and monsters all day, and how he grew not to trust his own mind. He knew the look of weariness in his eyes, the way he was so desperate to let go. To not be relied on for anything.

On days like that he would be whoever and whatever Will needed him to be.

Frederick continued to stroke Will's hair, running his palm down his cheek and lower to cup his jaw. “Go upstairs,” he ordered, voice affectionate but nonetheless firm. It was important to establish control from the beginning, to let Will know that everything would be taken care of. “I want you to find the handcuffs, undress, and lay on the bed. You can touch yourself, but you can't come. Understand?” 

“Yes,” Will breathed, relief clear in his voice. Leaning in, he placed a kiss to each of Frederick's knees before standing and quickly walking upstairs.

Once he was out of the room Frederick allowed himself a moment to compose himself. It was hard not to jump the gun when someone as attractive as Will Graham was in front of you begging for emotional and physical release. Especially when one had a history of being manipulative with people's minds. He used to find such ecstasy in driving people to certain words and actions, digging through their subconscious to find exactly who they were at their core. How had he become that person? How did it take shacking up with a shaggy professor in threadbare flannel to change?

Shaking the thought Frederick stood, grabbing his cane and limping to the room that used to be his. It felt like so long ago that he needed a separate room and he didn't spend every night curled up into Will. Now it served as a sort of dressing room for him, his neatly pressed suits hanging in their own closet where the dogs couldn't access them. Moving to the dresser he pulled a few things out, laying them on the bed and examining his choices before stripping out of his simple white button up and gray slacks. He had to take his time. Will needed to work himself into an almost-frenzy so Frederick could break him and rebuild him into the Will he knew so well.

Once he was dressed-a much more casual pair of dark jeans and a fitted black shirt-he moved around the house to gather up the necessities; the lube that they'd left hidden in the couch cushions a few nights ago, a bottle of water from the fridge, aloe from the bathroom cabinet. He balanced them in his arms, checking his watch before deciding he'd given Will ample alone time. He made one last stop to let the dogs out, patting Winston's flank and locking the door before climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

When he pushed the door open with his foot Will was already fully hard, a rosy flush spreading down his chest right to his belly. His eyes were full of fire as he looked at Frederick, licking his lips. “N-need you,” he slurred, repeating his plea from earlier.

“I'm here, don't rush me,” Frederick snorted, dropping the supplies on the edge of the bed. He took his time setting the water bottle on the nightstand and placing the lotion next to it, ignoring Will frantically stroking his cock just two feet away. Picking up his cane, he made sure Will was paying attention as he laid it on the bed. “Hands at your sides.” Will immediately did as told, whimpering as Frederick sat on the edge of the bed. “What's your safeword?” he asked, stroking a hand down Will's trembling thigh.

“Teacup,” Will said dutifully, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

“And what about colors?”

“Green means I feel completely comfortable. Yellow means I'm not sure and I'd like to take a minute and maybe discuss things. Red means I'm out of my comfort zone and need to stop.” His voice was shaking, eyes heavy lidded. He looked absolutely radiant, he needed Frederick so badly.

“Good,” Frederick said, running his hand up to gently cup Will's balls. “Everything we do tonight is for you, you know that. I enjoy it too, but this is for your sake. So if what we're doing doesn't work, or if you're not getting what you need, I want you to tell me okay? That's the first rule tonight.”

Will nodded, damp curls sticking the the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. “Y-yes sir.”

Frederick moved his hand to the base of Will's prick, gently pulsing, teasing, just shy of giving Will any real satisfaction. “Second rule: you're not to come until I give you permission.”

Will nodded, starting to glaze over. “Yes sir,” he said, voice a needy exhale of breath.

Fredrick released Will's straining cock, standing and picking up his cane. “We're going to count to thirty,” he said, slightly breathless himself. His own erection was taking notice, pressing insistently against the rough denim of his jeans. “Roll over onto your stomach, prop your hips up with a pillow. You can hold onto the headboard, or hug a pillow or something if you'd like, but if you try to cover yourself I'm going to add five more strokes.”

“I won't,” Will swore. Frederick believed him.

Frederick stood, leaning heavily against the bed as he picked up his cane, finding his center of balance without it to support him. His stomach was a pit of nerves, it always was when they did this. He knew Will needed this, needed it to quiet his mind and calm his thoughts after seeing all sorts of horrors. Frederick respected that immensely. Still, he couldn't help the frantic energy that dried his mouth as he studied his lover. To be trusted like this...it was not something he was used to. As far as he could tell, all of his past relationships only came to be because people were impressed with his bank account. They dissolved when they weren't so impressed with his personality. The idea that Will wanted him, needed him, was a heavy burden to bear. It also wasn't something he took lightly.

He held his cane firmly about a foot below the polished silver handle, giving it a few swings to re-familiarize himself with the weight of it. He'd found that the closer to the handle, the less control he had and the sharper the blows. It seemed to be the difference between a sting and an ache. Self-control was just as important as his control over Will.

Will trusted him.

“Alright,” Frederick said, voice low and rough. “Count.”

The first blow, as usual, was never too rough. He needed a few swings to get the exact form down, to make sure he knew how hard and fast to arc the cane onto Will's toned flesh. It must have been alright though, because Will moaned a low “one!” as the polished wood hit his flesh.

“Good,” Frederick praised, admiring as a vivid pink stripe began to color the skin. He gave a few more swings, all perfectly controlled and not-too-hard, getting to a whimpered “ten!” before changing things up. “You're doing so well, keep counting,” he panted, cock now aching. He limped to the other side of the bed, switching angles before continuing. The next few strokes were aimed just where Will's ass curved into his thighs, fleshy and pink as he brought the cane down across them. These blows were firmer, causing Will's muscles to twitch and jump as he tried desperately to hold still. 

“F-fourteen!” Will cried, desperation leaking into his voice. “Fifteen! Sixteen! Oh my God please!”

“Ssh, relax,” Frederick soothed, giving a particularly sharp blow to the back of his thighs. “You're doing beautifully, and we're halfway done. You can do it, you're SO good Will...”

Will seemed to take the praise to heart, taking a shuddering breath and relaxing into the pillow clutched in his arms. When Frederick aimed a sharp blow just behind his balls he yelped, trying to curl away. “S...seventeen!” The further they progressed the more broken he sounded, but he was betrayed by the little circles his hips made as he pushed his dick against the pillow below him. Usually Frederick would put a stop to such nonsense, Will full well knew he was supposed to be focusing on the caning. He let him get away with it today though, he was feeling generous.

They were at twenty when Frederick leaned in, roughly grabbing Will's hips to flip him onto his back. He was almost knocked off his feet by how good Will looked. His cheeks were flushed from the exertion of focusing on counting, eyes glassy and unfocused. He was tense, and sweating, and completely reliant on someone who was beating him with a polished piece of wood. It made Frederick's heart wrench in his chest as he was once again faced with just what it meant to be trusted.

“The next few are going to hurt,” he warned, adjusting his hold so he was gripping just below the handle. “Remember, it's not weakness if you need to use your safe word.”

Will's only response was to lick his chapped lips, hands twisting in the sheets on either side of his body as he steeled himself for impact. 

“Will, answer me. Tell me you understand that I won't be upset if you need to stop.”

“I know,” Will bitched, quickly checking his tone. “I know Frederick, I know, you're amazing. So good to me. Please keep going, hurt me!”

It came swiftly, four light, sharp blows that stung more than anything. Will arched off the bed, gritting his teeth and whining high in his throat. As an afterthought he babbled the counts in quick succession, attempting to catch up before Frederick noticed his disobedience. 

Twenty-five. The cane cracked down over his stomach, just above the head of Will's leaking cock. It took everything in him not to roll away to protect his most sensitive areas.

Twenty-six. After the blow Frederick teasingly ran the tip of the cane over Will's chest, grinning as he once more arched into the touch.

Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine. All delivered to Will's torso, especially his already sensitive nipples. Frederick was especially careful here, Will didn't have much fat to pad the blows. Beneath his abused skin were brittle bones waiting to snap, and Frederick wasn't going to put Will at risk by losing control now.

After the final blow, delivered once more over Will's thighs, Frederick immediately dropped the cane and crawled into bed to pull him close. “You were great,” he breathed, gathering Will in his arms as he kissed along his burning cheeks. “Can you give me a color?”

Will took a moment to process the question before a dazed smile curled his lips. “Green.”

Frederick pressed their lips together, sliding his hand down to feel the burning heat radiating off of Will's skin. He licked into his mouth, tweaking a nipple before stroking his palm over his striped flesh. “You were incredible,” he said reverentially. “So incredibly strong, Will. I'm so proud.”

Will moaned, pressing close. “Keep going,” he begged, words slurred into Frederick's mouth. “Please, still need you, keep going.”

Frederick nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth before trapping it between his teeth. He pulled away with a wet noise, sitting up to survey his canvas. Will looked like he'd been run through a thresher, chest and legs striped with angry red marks. No bruises, no blood. This wasn't a lifestyle, it was a coping mechanism, and Frederick didn't want to leave Will with marks he'd have to wear in his every day life. These were loving reminders of his dedication to Will, just how far he was willing to go to make him feel safe and cared for. 

Frederick sat up, stripping away his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Will moaned as he caught a flash of silk lace just below his fly, mouth watering. “Take them off?” he pleaded, getting in his hands and knees and crawling to Frederick. “Let me, see, please?”

Frederick huffed a laugh, sliding off the bed to stand. “You're awfully demanding today,” he chided, shucking his jeans off. He was left in a pair of lacy black panties, cut low across his hips. They were the boy cut people seemed to be so found of lately, Frederick included. The lace curved beautifully, hugging his ass and keeping his dick restrained despite its efforts to break free. Will swallowed hard, mouth watering. 

“Come, kneel,” Frederick ordered, pointing in front of him. “Mouth open, hands behind your back.'   
He smirked as Will scrambled to do as told, moving quickly despite his aching body. He got as comfortable as he could on his knees, opening his mouth wide and looking up expectantly. 

Frederick's breath caught in his throat- it never ceased to amaze him how good Will looked on his knees like this. He slid the panties down so they were tight around his thighs, giving his aching cock a few lazy strokes. “Make it good,” he teased.

“S'always good,” Will said under his breath, earning a tug at his hair. He once again parted his lips, drawing a sharp breath as Frederick guided his cock into his mouth. Will's eyes closed as his lips did the same, tongue taking a moment to rub along the underside of Frederick's length as he savored the taste. This was so good, this was heaven. Frederick watched with eyes blown dark as Will took him all the way in, the soft silk of the panties brushing his chin as he gave a lazy suck. He always took his time, in no rush to get Frederick off. He wanted to spend as much time as possible on his knees, tracing the vein under his length with the tip of his tongue, pulling off to press sloppy kisses along his shaft.

Frederick's thighs tightened, stomach taught as he watched Will lose himself in the task of pleasuring him. He looked so at peace, dark curls sticking to the sweat on his forehead, lips shiny with spit as he bobbed over Frederick's prick. Pulling off with a particularly lewd sucking noise he wrapped his fingers around the base, sliding his tongue over the slit to collect the precum beaded there. With a delighted moan he glanced up, almost thankful-looking as he met Frederick's heavy lidded gaze.

“Pull off,” Frederick choked, the sound almost stuck in his throat. “Mouth open, tongue out.” He clucked his tongue as Will tried to obey. “Farther.” Will moaned, eyes watering as he opened his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go. As soon as he was satisfied Frederick started working his cock, firm, fast strokes that favored the base and the tip. He slid his free hand down, moaning as he cupped his own sac, jerking his wrist faster. “You're so beautiful, so good for me,” he hissed, catching his lower lip between his teeth. 

It didn't take long, he'd been worked up from the moment he walked into the room to see Will naked and wanting him. With a sharp cry he came, spilling onto Will's outstretched tongue, his lips, his chin. He watched his seed drip down Will's skin, breath caught in his throat as he shivered through his orgasm and aftershocks. 

Will whimpered, licking desperately to catch every spare drop and swallowed it down. “Oh my God I need to come, please,” he begged, dragging the back of his wrist over his mouth to clean himself up. 

Frederick took a moment to regain composure, dragging a hand through his (probably already disastrous) hair. When he could breathe without panting he let the lace undergarments slide to the floor, stepping out of them. “Lay on the bed.”

Will scrambled to do as told, cock angry and flushed as it bounced against his stomach. He looked expectantly at Frederick, trying to show the obedience and longing in his face. Frederick had to bite back a laugh, it was so obvious when Will was trying to be manipulative. He walked over, grabbing the lube and crawling into the bed. “Let's see...how to reward you tonight...”

Flicking the cap open, Frederick drizzled a copious amount of lube on Will's straining prick. Moving to straddle his lap, he smirked as he lazily rolled their hips together. “It's amazing,” he murmured, stroking a hand through Will's hair. “You can take SO much pain, just because you want to be good for me.” Leaning in, Frederick kissed the corner of his mouth. “You have no idea how good it feels, knowing how far you'd go to make me happy.”

“Anything,” Will slurred, panting as his cock was trapped in the slickness between their bodies. He whined as Frederick pulled away, only to sigh with relief as long fingers wrapped around him. 

“You really would do anything,” Frederick said reverentially, setting a quick pace. Will had worked so hard for him tonight, there was no reason to tease him. “I'm never going to take advantage of that. I hope you're aware.”

“I kn-know,” Will choked, eyes shut tight as he rode out the sensation. “Frederick...I'm not going to...I've wanted to come since we started, I'm going to...fuck, please may I come?” he babbled, losing his grip on the English language. When Will opened his eyes Frederick was taken by how their usual blue had turned gray like a wind-swept sea.

“You can come,” he gasped. “Come for me, Will.”

With a broken cry that stabbed right through Frederick's heart, Will curled up into him as he came. He looked so relieved, so...enraptured. In that moment Will Graham had found religion, had seen the face of God. With a satisfied grunt he sank back into the bed, trembling slightly as he looked up at the ceiling. 

“My ass hurts,” he slurred after a moment, smiling lazily.

“I'm sure it does,” Frederick snorted, reaching over for the water on the bedside table. He twisted the cap off, drinking half before pressing it into Will's hand. “Finish that.” As Will obeyed he swiped a few tissues, cleaning them up the best he could before he grabbed the aloe and uncapped it. It was the shitty cheap stuff you bought for after the beach, mainly meant for sunburns, but it would do. “Flip over for me?” 

Once Will was on his stomach he got a decent amount of the gelatinous green stuff in his hands, warming it between his palms before gingerly massaging it into Will's ass. “So how do you feel?” he asked, looking up to study his face.

“Tender,” Will chuckled, looking pleased as he snuggled into the mattress below him.

“I mean mentally, and you know it,” Frederick retorted. “How's everything in that puzzle box we call a brain?”

“Also tender,” Will mused. “But in a good way. I feel...better. I can process things now, I don't feel so on edge.”

Chilton nodded, moving up to massage the lotion into his back. “I'm glad I could help.”

Will pushed into a sitting position, interrupting Frederick's mission. His face was serious, devoid of the sarcasm both men usually spoke with. “You did help. Quite a bit. You always do. I hope you know how much I appreciate this, Frederick.”

Frederick blushed, looking down as he wiped the rest of the lotion onto his naked thighs. “Anything you need. You know that.”

Will put a fingertip under is chin, lifting Frederick's face so he could kiss him softly. “I do. And I love you for it.”

Frederick smiled softly, meeting Will's eyes. “Teacup.”

Will laughed, tackling Frederick onto the bed and covering his face with kisses. There were no more thoughts of murder or monsters that night.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this was a bitch to write. I'm still getting used to smut scenes. MASSIVE thanks to my Tumblr ChillyWilly Coalition for helping me think of a safe word, and massive thanks to musicalenchantment for coming up with the winning word. To the rest of you...expect a fic where "Winston" is the safe word and Chilton can't look the dog in the eye because of it. 
> 
> Written because safe, responsible sex is my favorite thing in the world.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and be my friend, I'm that-vicious-vixen!


End file.
